Everything I Do Is Bittersweet
by Jo MH3
Summary: Sam Wilson knows how to fix people. He is kinda proud of this talent. But now that he joined the gang, Sam is starting to see that they may be broken beyond repair. So the Falcon uses his best trick: Supernatural. Or, the one when Sam forces Steve to watch SPN and gets kinda angsty. After CA:TW


They find Bucky in Scotland. The Russian soldier is covered in blood that isn't his and the ice-blue eyes are hollow and oh-so-old. He stares blankly at Steve, asking in a shattered voice who is him and why, why cannot he erase the Captain's baby-blues out of his mind.

It takes two months to make Steve smile again. There's an eternal frown on his handsome face and Sam tries all the tricks. Wilson buys him flowers, because they are sunflowers and _who _doesn't like 'em?! He tells Steve dirty jokes under his breath as Clint or Tony passes just to see him blush, though it stopped working and it feels so wrong. Sam even asks, with a plead and his puppy eyes, for Natasha help.

Nevertheless, Romanoff is dead. Natasha watches the Winter Soldier, locked into a safe in the underground of the Stark Tower, with zombie's cold eyes. Clint says into a flat-low voice that she had been like this from a week after Bucky was brought (captured, actually) home. Nobody does know what happened, but Bruce found her sitting in the corner of Bucky's cell, staring at the nothing and pale as death.

Sam thinks he might explode if forced to spend another day with Steve, Natasha and Bucky. They are all dead.  
Seriously, Wilson knows how to deal with Tony crazy stuff. Panic attacks are hard core, but they are _normal_. What about Bruce's depressive crisis? Yeah, Sam can handle that. And Clint? Hawkeye is a fucking lunatic, that sometimes ran into panic attacks about Loki and sometimes started to blab about random things like McDonald's and Ducks and "_I believe I can fly_". Okay, Sam knows how to deal with it. Or Thor. Because Thor is just…so much _Thor_.

He doesn't, thought, knows how to handle Steve profound depression or Natasha catatonic status or Bucky _whichever-shit-is-that_. So yeah, Sam Wilson just snaps.  
It's a rainy day and the Avengers ain't fighting against anything. Thor is visiting Jane; Tony is playing with his mechanic toys around Pepper, who is chatting with Bruce. They are paying zero attention for the creepy figure that is Steve Rogers.

Sam shoves his box under the blond nose and smiles.

"What, Sam?"

"Come watch it with me." It's an order and Captain America does not complain. He shakes his head absently minded and follows the Falcon to an empty living room. Sam notices, with a quickly look, that Clint somehow got Natasha out of the cage for long enough to shove food on her face and scan her with his worried-mother-hen eyes.

Steve does nothing but to stare the TV as the pretty-average mother walks around in the show. He doesn't even flinch when John Winchester looks up to see Mary burning in the ceiling. It makes Wilson's gut churn. Captain America should be the sweet-utopia of a Brooklyn-boy. Not the broken man he's seeing now. Falcon forces Steve to watch the whole first season of Supernatural in two days. At the end of the marathon, Rogers smile brokenly and says with a low voice "Maybe we should watch the second season?"

Wilson says nothing about how much Steve reminded him of Dean, always putting people on pedestals and forgetting about them. Says nothing about how Dean's humor reminds him of Tony and how Rogers claim it's the best part. Sam Wilson says nothing about the seasons that will follow, about the emotional pain that will be there.  
And that's 'cause maybe, just maybe, if Steve paid a little attention to Supernatural, he would forget the real problems. Maybe tear up with Dean could be the solution, so it was alright.

* * *

**N/A: Silly nothing I wrote in the middle of the night. Please review if you liked (or not) because it makes authors happy and really? I doubt you made your charity of the day, right? Don't lie. Let me know if you guys want a sequel or anything. Or just post "liked the shit" "it's shit". ;) Ugh, it was never beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**


End file.
